You and Me, Plus Baby Makes Three
by cendella
Summary: The Mark of Cain is making life difficult for Dean. Is there anything that can help him bring it back in control.
1. Fancy Meeting You Here

**I do not own Supernatural.**

You and Me Plus Baby Makes Three

Chapter 1: Fancy Meeting You Here

Sam parked the Impala into an empty spot in front of the Mom and Pop diner. Even though there had been a Biggerson's not far from their location, he and Dean hadn't eaten at any of their establishments since the incident with Dick Roman and the Leviathans.

On a supply run, Sam had already gassed up the car, picked up the beer and was now on his way to get their food to go when the phone rang again.

He didn't even have to look at the screen to know who it was.

"Pie, Sammy. Don't forget the pie."

That was the last thing Dean had said to him as he headed out the door and he was sure it was going to be the first thing he said once he answered.

Sam picked up the phone on the seventh ring and wasn't disappointed. "Yes, Dean."

"Sam…"

Sam turned his eyes skyward in a fit of annoyance. "I know, Dean. Pie."

He and Dean were on a case involving a Werewolf which they had just resolved only hours prior. Now they were both tired, dirty and hungry so Sam was elected to run the errands while Dean hit the shower first.

Sam hated times like these when he had to leave Dean alone. If they were back home at the bunker, his fears would be lessoned, but out in the world, he felt Dean was vulnerable. Even in the confines of a mid tier motel room. And though he tried his best to hide it, Sam could tell Dean was just as worried about the ramifications of the Mark of Cain. Sam, Charlie and Cass have been working steadily trying to come up with something… anything to help Dean find a way out of his predicament, but to no avail.

Glad to be at his last stop, Sam headed into the diner and bellied up to the counter. Perusing the menu, he ordered a chicken Caesar salad, a bacon burger with fries and a piece of blueberry pie, to go. As he took a seat on the stool he quickly took stock of the patrons in the restaurant and out of the corner of his eye a familiar face caught his attention. Sure it was her, he hesitated for a moment before he stood and headed in her direction.

Cassie was one of the good ones and though she and Dean parted on a sorrowful note, he hoped she would be glad to see him at least.

"Cassie?"

Cassie was seated alone at the booth, but he couldn't help but notice there are two plates, glasses and utensils, all used on the table.

"Sam?" A surprised look on her face, "Sam Winchester. Oh my God. How are you?"

Cassie immediately stood and embraced him in a hug meant for old friends. Sam felt a bit awkward, Dean not being here and all, but he returned the hug with vigor.

"Look at you. All grown up."

Sam couldn't help but smirk. He was definitely not the same young man she'd met all those years ago.

"And you… you look great."

"Well, thank you."

And that she did. The mid length curly hair that she'd worn all those years ago was now cut shorter and tapered down midway to the nape of her neck.

Sam didn't wait to be invited and sat down in the seat across from her.

"How are you Cassie?"

"Good. How about you?"

Sam couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something behind her eyes. Something she seemed to be hiding from him. It was easier for him to read people now with all the experience they had interrogating suspects.

"I'm great." But he wasn't being honest either. He couldn't very well tell her all the crap they'd been through since their last encounter. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you again."

"So are you still…" she lowered her voice, "hunting?"

Sam nodded his head somewhat solemnly. "Yes. We are."

Her voice softened, "How is Dean?"

"Good, good." Is what he said. What he was thinking was since the last time he'd seen you, he's been to hell, heaven and purgatory. He'd died hundreds of times, killed hundreds of demons, ghosts and monsters, oh, and now he has the Mark of Cain imbedded on his arm. Other than that, he's awesome.

As they were catching up, a young girl about seven or eight came up behind Cassie. Sam had spotted her earlier over by the juke box rummaging through the playlists.

"Mom. Who's this?"

Something about the child drew him in and Sam was immediately taken by one thing. If he hadn't know better, he'd think he was staring into Dean's green eyes.

"Oh, uh. This is an old friend of mommy's, baby."

They all lingered in silence until Sam extended his hand to the little girl.

"Hi, my name's Sam."

"Hi, Sam. I'm Deanna."

It suddenly all clicked and Sam could have fainted dead on the spot. The expressive eyes, the toothy smile and the choice of name didn't escape him as he gave Cassie a knowing look.

"Honey, why don't you go over to the display and pick out a dessert while Sam and I talk. You can even sit at the counter."

"Really? Oh boy, I'm gonna get pie."

Sam's eyes widened in shock as he leaned further over the table, his voice now in a fervent hush.

"Cassie, please tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

Cassie swallowed hard, unable to escape his accusing gaze.

"I guess there's no point in lying is there." If she was waiting for a response, she wasn't going to get one. "Yes, Deanna is Dean's child."

"Wha… What?"

Though the glass wasn't his, Sam took a swig of water that had been left near Deanna's plate. A million thoughts now running through his head, the first and only thing he could manage to say was the obvious as he went on the defensive.

"So, you just what, decided to keep this from him? How could you?"

"Sam, I didn't want to. I had to."

"Bull."

"Sam, knowing how the two of you live, how did I have any other choice? When I found out I was pregnant I was elated, then it hit me. Dean could never be the kind of father she needed. Always away from home. Hunting only God knows what. I wanted to protect her so I made the difficult choice."

"Then you don't know Dean like you thought you did. He would have chosen you and a family over what we do any day. Didn't you know how much he loved you?"

"Yes, I knew, because I loved him too. But Sam, come on, let's be realistic. Dean and I would never have worked out. Dean would never leave your side, no matter what."

Sam didn't even bother to refute her statement. It seemed as if everyone knew; Dean was his weakness, and Sam was his. Also, Sam couldn't help but think of his own dad. Always dragging Dean and him around on his hunting expeditions. Leaving them for days and sometimes weeks at a time in some crappy motel room while he was out on a mission. Never really feeling close to their dad even though they went with him everywhere. How could he not understand Cassie's reasoning?

"I was going to tell him, truly. I even tried to call him once but the number had been changed. I'm sure I could have tried harder, but I took it as a sign."

"And what does Deanna know about her dad?"

"Not much. When she was younger, it was easier to deal with the fact that she didn't have a father in her life. As she got older, she began to question me more; she's so smart. I told her that her dad and I didn't work out and that he left. It seemed to satisfy her, for a while, but she's begun to ask again."

"Cassie, you know I can't keep this from Dean, right?"

"Yes, I know. I guess I was always hoping that one day Dean would reach out to me again. He promised he'd see me again, I just never thought it would be this long."

Sam spent a few more minutes with Cassie before the little girl came bounding back over, the remounts of blueberry pie around her mouth.

"Are you finished mommy, I'm ready to go."

"Mind your manners missy."

"Sorry."

Sam wanted to say something to the little girl, but instead took it as his cue to leave. He wasn't quite sure what to do at this point but he did get the chance to at least exchange phone numbers with her before he left.

"Well, Deanna, it was very nice to meet you, and Cassie," Sam looked to her with expectant eyes, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

Sam then picked up their to-go order and made a beeline for the car. His foot hovering over the gas pedal, he momentarily closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. He couldn't go back to the motel like this. Dean would know something was wrong.

He would be able to read it all over his face.


	2. There Once Was a Girl

**I do not own Supernatural.**

You and Me, Plus Baby Makes Three

Chapter 2: There Once Was a Girl

Sam revved the Impala's engine and pulled into the empty slot directly in front of their motel room door. Hesitant, he blew out an exasperated breath and squared his shoulders before grabbing their bounty and heading inside.

He was hoping Dean would still be in the shower or take his food and begin stuffing his mouth allowing his to avoid the whole "guess what happened to me" bit, allowing his the chance to compose himself, but knowing Dean, that wasn't about to happen.

"Hey man. What the hell took you so long?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing. You've been gone for like over and hour and I know it doesn't take that long to pick up fast food and beer."

Sam began to sweat, but against his better judgment, he said the words he didn't want to.

"I uh, ran into and old friend."

"Old friend. Here?"

"Yeah, it was… odd to say the least."

"Who was it?"

"Eh, you know. Nobody in particular."

Sam could feel Deans eyes on him.

"Nobody in particular? Come on Sam, what's up?"

"It was, uh, just a woman."

Dean raised his eyebrows skyward. "Yeah. Anybody I know?" A lecherous grin on his face.

"You could say that."

"Okay, then."

Sam busied himself with the menial tasks of unpacking the food and storing the beer in the fridge.

"C'mon dude. Why are you being so mysterious?"

Knowing he could no longer hold out, he blurted out the answer.

"Um, I uh saw Cassie."

"Cassie?"

"Yeah."

Dean asked again even though he'd heard him the first time. "Cassie?"

Dean held up his hands in disbelief.

"My Cassie?"

A flood of emotions came over Dean as the memories of Cassie began to flow.

Their whirlwind romance. The first time he saw her face. The first time they kissed. The way she would sometimes lick her lips before she talked. The way her hair smelled of honey-blossom. The small birthmark in the shape of a tulip that lay on her inner thigh. Oh, and the sound she made when he would take his tongue and…

"Dean!"

Snapped back into reality, there were now a myriad of questions upon his lips.

"How is she? Is she okay? What is she doing here? How did she seem?"

"Dude relax. She's good."

"How did she look? Still beautiful I bet." Dean grinned at the thought as he answered his own question.

"She's gorgeous."

Dean hesitated for a moment and Sam somehow knew what he wanted to know before he said it.

"Did she ask about me?"

"Yeah, she did."

"And… what did you say?"

"What do you think I said? I told her you were fine. That we're still hunting and then we talked for a bit and that was it."

"Oh, that's good."

Sam didn't want to get into anymore conversation about Cassie so he quickly changed the subject. He gave Dean his food and when he didn't even take a second glance at the pie, Sam knew he couldn't leave his brother in anticipation.

"She said she's going to call you."

"She is?"

"I gave her your number. She said she'd reach out."

"Did she say anything else like, why she's here, what she's been doing… is she married?"

"Relax, Dean. She kept it all very vague. I'm sure she'll fill you in on everything."

Dean was quiet for a moment, then he asked what Sam had hoped he wouldn't.

"Was she alone?"

Sam pondered the question. How could he answer without lying or telling him the truth?

"She was having lunch with someone."

"A guy?"

Sam could hear the twinge of jealously in his voice.

"No. female."

Hopeful, his voice now raised an octave. "Oh."

Thankfully, the questions abated after that and Dean ate food mindlessly. Sam did notice thought that Dean would periodically check his phone, all while trying to hide it from Sam's view.

Then about an hour later, Dean's phone rang.

Answering on the first ring, Sam could tell that Dean was nervous. "Hello?"

Sam couldn't hear any of the conversation from Cassie's end and could barely make out what Dean was saying as he stood near the corner of the room in an attempt to obtain some privacy.

"Cassie… it's good to hear from you… yeah, I'm doing good… you?... sure, I'd like that… tomorrow sounds good… two o'clock… great."

Dean hung up and faced Sam, a huge smile now covered his features.

"So?" Sam asked.

"We're going to meet for a late lunch tomorrow."

"Just the two of you."

"Uh, yeah. Why do you wanna be the third wheel?"

"No, no just wondering."

"Okay dude, what aren't you telling me."

"Nothing."

"Sammy?"

"Dean, it's nothing. Go to lunch and let me know how it went. Okay."

"All right! So, what's say we look for another case."

Sam was glad he had changed the subject. He was glad to be let off the hook. He didn't like lying to Dean, but this news was something he should hear from Cassie.


	3. Then I Saw Her Face

**I do not own Supernatural.**

You and Me, Plus Baby Makes Three

Chapter 3: Then I Saw Her Face

Dean sat at a booth in the back facing the front of the cafe. He had arrived twenty minutes earlier and was currently on his third cup of black coffee; which was evident by the way his leg nervously shook in anticipation of Cassie's arrival.

In all the years they'd been apart, he'd thought of Cassie on numerous occasions, but now he was overcome with a wave of emotions. He had vowed that he'd see her again, but had failed to keep his promise.

Would she be furious with him, or disappointed that he hadn't kept in contact. Would the years have proved to somehow strengthen their desires, or would she have ultimately and rightfully moved on and created a life for herself. The most burning question of course was how would he react to her with the fact that he was still under the control of the Mark of Cain. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have time to ponder the repercussions as the bell on the door jingled and Cassie walked through the entrance.

Dean swallowed hard as he watched her glance around the restaurant in search of him. And once their eyes locked, he could have sworn he'd stopped breathing. She was still captivating.

As she sauntered toward him, he took quick stock of her appearance. It seemed as if she hadn't aged a day in all these years. Tall and slender, she appeared a bit curvier; and in all the right places. The smooth caramel skin which he longed to touch. Her large brown doe eyes still dazzled like the midnight sky. The wild chestnut curls bouncing as she edged closer. All in all, her presence still caused a rush of blood to travel to his nether regions.

Mouth dry, he stood in a rush and jostled the table causing a few droplets of leftover coffee to spill onto the tabletop.

Greeting each other, they half-hugged then stood in an awkward silence, unaware and afraid of what to say next.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hi, Cassie."

Dean gestured for her to take a seat across from him.

They both stared at each other for a few moments before uttering at the same time, "How are you?"

Chuckling, this seemed to break the tension allowing them to relax.

"So, Cassie, really. How have you been?"

"Good, Dean. I've been good."

This had to have been true as evident by the infectious smile that spread across her lips.

Honestly, Dean felt just a brief twinge of jealously. It wasn't that he'd wanted her to say she'd been miserable, but he knew when she asked him the same question, his response wouldn't be as positive. Thankfully, he'd have some time to compose his answer as the waitress arrived at their table to take their orders; a chicken Caesar salad for Cassie and the standard burger and fries for Dean.

Left alone again, they engaged in banal chit chat. They talked about the weather, current events and about the last movie they'd seen. By the time their food arrived, they'd both seemed to have unwound and Cassie began to open up about what she had been doing over the last nine years.

She had continued to work at the Athens, Ohio newspaper for four more years before she decided to take a chance and broaden her horizons. She was now a freelance journalist which took her all over the world, a fact Dean found ironic seeing how the last time they were together she'd wondered how he could drive all over the US without a permanent place to rest to head.

Her base was still out of Athens, but her new job required that she travel. On occasion she still contributed to the Athens Journal and took special joy in covering stories related to anything to do with hometown events. Her mother still lived in her childhood home and busied herself by working in the community. But while Dean intently listened as she regaled her story, he had the uneasy feeling that she wasn't telling him something.

He was pretty good at reading people, but now with the mark, he'd gained an almost intuitive insight into their psyche.

"So tell me Dean, what have you been up to?"

Dean didn't know where or how to begin. He couldn't tell her about Hell, or the Apocalypse, or Lisa and Ben, so he stuck with safer topics. He didn't even think it wise to talk about Cas. So, he told her about some of the easier cases they'd been on, but mainly he talked about Sam; a subject which seemed to pique her interest.

"Speaking of… did Sam happen to mention who I was having lunch with yesterday?"

Confused, Dean shrugged, "He just said it was a woman. Why?"

"That's true, she was female."

Dean stared at her, dumbfounded. What was so special about her having lunch with another woman?

"I asked Sam not to say anything about her because I felt it was my responsibility to tell you."

Dean's stomach did a somersault. Oh my God! Was this why she seemed so anxious. She did have lunch with another woman, but not just any woman.

"Cassie, um, are you trying to tell me that you're…" Dean's voice lowered to a whisper, a sly smirk on his face, "lovin' the ladies now?"

"What?! No."

"Well what is it then?"

"Dean, I'm trying to tell you something important. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

Dean suddenly felt a wave of nausea crest over him and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear any of what she was about to say. Little did he know that the news Cassie was about to hit him with would almost send him reeling from his seat.

"Dean, the person I was having lunch with yesterday when Sam saw me was my daughter."

His eyes widened at her announcement. "You're… you're a mom?"

The joy evident in her voice, she repeated herself. "Yes, I'm a mom."

"That's… great."

That's what he said, but what he really wanted to say was with who did she have a baby, when did it happen, and why was he just finding out about it.

Dean did happen to notice that her eyes lowered to the table, fixated on her half eaten plate of food.

There was something else she wasn't telling him.

"So, tell me about her. What's her name? How old is she?"

"Her name is… Deanna."

Dean snickered to himself; Deanna, that had been his grandmother's name as well. What were the odds of that?

"She's eight years old."

Now Dean knew he may not always be quick on the draw, but this was one instance where the realization of the information being piecemealed allowed him to catch on pretty fast.

"Are you saying to me what I think you're saying?"

"Yes." Cassie swallowed hard. "She's yours."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His hand immediately went to rub the stubble around his jaw at the news that he'd just been hit with.

"So, you're telling me that I have a child. That we have a child together."

"Yes."

"And you're just telling me this now, and only because Sam happened to cross paths with you."

She paused before answering, "Yes."

His head fell into his hands. "God, I need a drink."

"Dean, let me explain."

"Explain!" Dean lowered his voice in an attempt to control his growing anger. "How in the hell do you explain something like that. I don't hear from you for years… years, and this is how you break the news to me. How could you not tell me Cassie? I thought I meant something to you."

"Dean, you did. You do."

"Yeah, right."

"Dean, I'm sorry, but I had to think of what was best for our daughter."

"And exactly what does that mean?"

"Well, it's not like you have a normal nine to five job. Hell Dean, you don't even have an address. It's not like I could have picked up and moved us to where you where so that we could be near you."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Bull. Cassie, you know me. You know that if you had told me about the baby, I would have dropped everything to come and see you."

"I know that Dean, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Well, what are you talking about then?"

"I'm talking about your life. You run around chasing ghosts and God knows what else for a living. What kind of existence is that for Deanna and I to live in?"

"I guess we'll never know because you never even gave it a chance."

"I know I was wrong to keep this from you."

"Damn right you were wrong."

"You're her father and you had every right to know about her. To be a part of her life in some way. I just wanted to keep her safe."

Dean subconsciously rubbed the mark on his arm. "Keep her safe? From who? Me?"

"No, Dean. From what you do."

Offended, Dean drew his hand back as she reached across the table and attempted to cover his hand with hers.

"Dean, you have to admit that your lifestyle choices are a bit… suspect. As soon as I found out I was pregnant, I was elated. Then, I was struck with this overwhelming sense of fear. When I'd finally come to the realization of what you and Sam do, the sacrifices you make for this world, I couldn't imagine putting our baby in harms way."

"And you think I would have let anything happen to her, or to you for that matter. Cassie, I dropped everything I was doing when you called me, even after the fact that you called me crazy when I told you the truth."

"I know, and I'll forever be grateful. You saved me and you saved my mother. But this was different. Dean, if I had told you, would you have stopped hunting for our sake?"

"That's an unfair question. How can you ask me something like that now?"

"No, it is fair. I know you Dean. I know this is in your blood and that you would have never left Sam alone. Listen, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. What you do is… extraordinary. You save lives, Dean. You're a hero and nobody knows it. But, I couldn't take the chance that something could come after us. I barely made it out alive and I never wanted to have to make that choice for our child."

Dean leaned back in his seat, the weight of her words laid heavy on his heart. He didn't know where to go from here.

"Can I ask you something Cassie?"

"Sure, anything."

"Does she know about me?"

Hesitant, she began. "Very little. Growing up, I wanted to make sure she had a solid foundation so I doted on her as much as I could. When she was younger, she would ask every so often about her dad, and I would tell her what a great man he was. How handsome, how strong and how kind you were. She would always ask where you were and I would tell her that you were out saving the world. This seemed to satisfy her for some time until she got a little older. I couldn't pretend that you were some superhero anymore, so I told her as much of the truth as I could."

"And that was?"

"That you and I just couldn't make it work. I told her that we'd lost contact with each other and I didn't know how to find you."

"So you lied."

"Yes."

"I don't believe this." Dean shook his head in disbelief. "So what are you going to tell her now."

"I don't know."

Dean could feel his whole body tensing and he needed to calm himself.

"Tell me about her."

Cassie's eyes lit up.

"Well, she's smart, and I'm not just saying that because I'm her mother. She's already reading at a tenth grade level. Oh and she loves math and science, really anything to do with school. She's loves to play sports and is on a soccer and softball team. She's kind, clever, thoughtful and so, so funny. She's beautiful, Dean. And of course she's at the age where she's swooning over bands like One Direction."

Dean grimaced at the thought. He wasn't sure what a One Direction was, but it surely didn't some like a band he would listen to. He would have to do something about that.

"Other than that, she's your typical third grader. You know Dean, she reminds me of you. Not the third grader part of course." she added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Do you have a picture of her."

"Of course."

Cassie reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and flipped to a picture of Deanna in front of Cassie's mother's house.

Upon first sight, Dean had to agree… she was beautiful.

A miniature version of Cassie, she had her hair in two ponytails that held the long curly bushes in order. Not surprisingly, she looked a bit tall for her age considering who her parents were. She was wearing a striped tee and flared jeans and her smile was wide and bright, accented by deep dimples on each side.

And then Dean saw them; the same sea green eyes that faced him in the mirror every morning. It was truly the face of an angel. His angel.

"Where is she Cassie? Can I at least see her?"

"She's with a friend. Besides, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Cassie, you wouldn't have called me if you didn't have any intention of letting me meet her."

"I'm still not sure why I called. Maybe because I thought Sam would have blown the whistle and told you the truth. Or maybe because I know I'd been wrong all these years in keeping the two of you apart. Mainly, I was worried about the state you would be in."

Dean grimaced as the Mark of Cain burned hot on his arm. Luckily, his sleeve covered the brand. But he wondered… did Cassie know about his affliction?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"God knows what you've seen over these years, let alone done. I know I've made it a point to keep an eye out for the stranger news items, and I've always wondered if it was you and Sam that were involved."

"I'll admit, it hasn't been easy for me, but my life has changed. It's not like I'm some drifter. I have stability. I now have a place I can call home."

"I don't know, Dean."

"Please, Cassie."

Slowly, she shook her head in agreement. "Okay. I'll be in town another day or so and we'll set something up."

"Thank you."

The waitress returned to their table, "Would you like anything else, Hon?"

"Just the check, please." Dean answered.

He was emotionally drained and at this point needed some time to himself. All he wanted to do was get behind the wheel of Baby and get himself a well deserved drink.

He must have zoned out because the next thing he felt was Cassie's hand on his.

"I'll call you tomorrow with a time and place. And Dean… I really do want to apologize."

He couldn't even respond and only nodded solemnly. And maybe that was because deep down he could understand why she'd done what she had as thoughts of Lisa and Ben flashed in his head.

Feeling that their meeting had drawn to an end, Dean paid the check and walked Cassie out to her car.

"It really was good seeing Dean, regardless of the circumstances."

"Yeah, you too."

Cassie leaned in and kissed him briefly on the cheek before getting behind the wheel and heading out to a destination unknown.

Dean walked slowly to his own car and stood with his forearm resting on the roof. The realization of their meeting hit him hard. There was so much to think about; so much to do. But for right now he needed to push it all down. He was sure Sam was worried about how their conversation had gone, but he couldn't be bothered to deal with him right now either.

Now behind the wheel, he drove around the city for hours before finally ending up at a bar not far from their motel.

Tomorrow he would deal with it. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new chapter in his life.

He just wondered how the Mark of Cain would play into it all.


	4. And Then There Were Three

**I do not own Supernatural.**

You and Me, Plus Baby Makes Three

Chapter 4: And Then There Were Three

The next morning Dean awoke to the sounds of road work on the street outside the motel room window. Placing a pillow over his head, he rolled onto his stomach in an attempt to catch a few more z's before getting his day started, but it seemed that Sam wasn't about to let that happen.

"Dean!"

"Ugh."

Dean squashed the pillow around the sides of his head. It had been a long night and all he wanted to do was sleep a few more hours. Hunters typically didn't get much sleep to begin with so when he had the opportunity to make friends with the Sandman, he happily took advantage.

"Dean, c'mon it's time to get up."

"Leave me alone. I'm tired."

"You mean you're hungover."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Dude, it's already ten and we only have the room booked up until noon. The case is over and I really want to get home and into my own bed."

Dean let out a long exaggerated sigh. There was no way he was going to let him get some sleep, was there? So begrudgingly, he eased himself up into a seated position.

"Sammy, please. I've had a long night and an even longer day before that."

"Yeah, I was wondering how it all went."

"Oh and by the way, thanks for giving me the heads up, Uncle Sam."

Sam threw his hands in the air. "Hey man, it wasn't my place to say anything. Besides, you probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. You needed to hear it from Cassie."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, tell me about it."

Dean began to go into brief detail about the events of that afternoon. He glossed over the feelings that erupted when he saw Cassie again after all these years and stuck to talking about what she'd been up to. The parts Sam didn't know anyway.

When Dean spoke of her, he couldn't help but hear the pride in his voice. Cassie had always been an independent, outspoken and freethinking individual, and to know that she had become so successful made him happy.

Then came the part about Deanna.

Dean still wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. On the one hand, it had been a secret desire of his to father a child. During the time spent with Lisa and Ben, he had begun to believe that he could be a family man. Spending his days at work, coming home to sit with the family having a real meal around the dinner table. Friday nights at the movies and weekends enjoying endless drives to no place in particular. Dean had experienced this with Lisa and Ben and the memories of it still burned fresh. Now, it appeared he may have the opportunity again and he was apprehensive to say the least.

"So, that's the gist of it, and that's why we can't leave yet."

"Whoa, so she's really going to let you see her?

"Yeah, shocked me too."

"You uh, think that's a good idea right now?"

"Whadda ya mean?"

"The two of you meeting?"

Dean glared at Sam as if he'd just swiped the last piece of pie.

"I'm just saying, Dean. With the mark and everything else that's going on. Can you handle something like this right now?"

"Really?!"

"Look Dean, don't go getting all pissed off. You know this hasn't been the best of times for you and I'm just trying to look at this all realistically."

Dean leapt from the bed. "What's the matter Sam? You don't think I have enough control over myself. You think I'm going spaz out or something?"

"No, Dean, that's not what I'm saying. I'm only suggesting that you look at this from another view point. I know how important this is to you knowing that Cassie is back in your life and that you have a child together."

"This isn't about Cassie."

"Okay, maybe it isn't, but let's be real. You haven't been the poster child for normalcy lately."

"You think I would hurt Deanna, or Cassie?"

"No, not intentionally."

"Wow. You know Sam, you were the last person I thought would be against me."

"I'm not against you Dean, you know better than that. I only want you to be safe."

"Sammy, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You don't sleep, you barely eat, you're on edge, and you drink for the record."

"I said I'm fine, Sam! I can control it."

"No, you can't. We both know that."

"Look Sam, I'm not gonna blow this chance okay. So, whatever issues you think I'm having, I'm not."

"Dean…"

Dean moved past Sam and into the bathroom then closed the door behind him. Resting his hands on the sink, he stared into the mirror.

Deep down, he could understand Sam's concerns, but he wasn't about to miss out. After all these years, riding around the country, saving people, hunting things, the family business; he would finally have something that was his own. Something that he helped create and could be proud of. Oh, he was no fool. He understood the risks that went along with it. And no, he didn't have the benefit of being a psychic, so he couldn't tell the future; where was Chuck when he needed him anyway? But what he did know was that he wasn't about to let Cassie leave town without seeing Deanna and once he had a chance to assess the situation, they'd take it from there. One thing was for sure was that he would make sure no harm ever came to Deanna or Cassie. That he would put his life on.

So, he and Sam dawdled around the motel room until around two o'clock when Dean's phone rang at last. Cassie had kept to her word and wanted to arrange a place for the three of them to meet tomorrow. They wanted to make the meeting place as comfortable for Deanna as possible so they decided to get together downtown at The Children's Museum.

The rest of the evening dragged on for Dean and uncharacteristically for him, he could feel his nerves getting the best of him. He wanted to be on his best behavior so he abstained from alcohol for the rest of the evening and while he didn't drift off right away, he laid down an hour earlier than usual in an attempt to look fresh in the morning. And once he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Cassie.

It had been the memory of their third date. Dean had taken her for a midnight drive and they ended up sitting on the hood of the car looking at the stars in an open field. Incidentally, this was also the first time they made love. It all began very innocently with them holding hands. It started to get a little chilly, so Dean wrapped his arms around her which then led to kissing, then touching, then them in the back seat of Baby. The recollection of it all, even while in a dream caused Dean to have a nocturnal emission. It was all very vivid. Her scent, her taste, the feel of her. It was one of the best nights rest Dean had had in a long time.

Rising early, he made sure to pick out the most blood splatter free shirt he owned along with a pair of jeans without any holes. He wanted to make a good impression not only for Deanna, but for Cassie. And though Sam didn't say anything, Dean could tell he was worried about him and to tell the truth, he was worried too. Surprisingly, the one thing that steeled him was the thought of Cain.

Cain had somehow managed to resist the mark for hundreds of years and all due to the love of one woman, Colette. Now Dean knew he had a long way to go and hope that they would find a cure were slim, but maybe, just maybe, Deanna was the light he had been hoping for. If he had something to love, something to want to live for, then he too could resist the Mark of the Cain.

So at precisely eleven o'clock, Dean arrived at the museum ready to face the unknown. Mingling amongst the throng of rambunctious children he spotted them almost immediately.

Cassie looked especially fetching in a yellow and white polkadot dress and right next to her was her carbon copy in mini form, only she wore a red and white striped shirt and red capri pants.

Dean took a long deep breath as they hadn't seen him yet and admired them from afar. His girls. Yes, he realized that he used the possessive form when referring to them and it was presumptuous. And although he and Cassie hadn't been in a relationship for years, and he would never admit it to anyone, he still felt as his her heart belonged to him and his to her's.

He stood there for a minute longer before mustering up his courage and making a beeline for them.

About ten feet away, they saw him and the smile Cassie gave him was all the motivation he needed.

"Cassie."

"Hi, Dean."

They stood in silence for a moment, then Cassie made the formal introduction.

"Dean, this is Deanna. Deanna, this is Dean. Your dad."

The next thing Dean saw was a small hand raising up to meet his in a handshake and a scared little voice greeting him.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you."

Dean was dumbstruck. Here she was, in person, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

His own voice sounded strange to him as he choked out the words and placed his large hand in hers, "Hi Deanna. It's very nice to meet you too."

Three pairs of eyes gazed at each other, none of them sure what to say next.

Cassie was the one to break the ice.

"So, how about we start exploring."

"That's sounds like a great idea. How's that sound to you?" Dean asked Deanna as he leaned forward in an attempt to engage her.

Eyes lowered to the ground shyly, she bobbed her head in consent.

The first hour they spent together they walked around the museum while Deanna enjoyed the interactive displays. She was spitfire to say the least. Full of energy, she never seemed to tire as she ran from exhibit to exhibit.

"So, what do you think of her?"

"I think you did a great job. She's awesome."

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself. My mom helped a lot so she deserves much of the credit."

"However it was done, you should be very proud of yourself, Cassie."

"I'm proud of her."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me see her."

"No Dean, you don't need to thank me. This has been a long time coming and I'm sorry that it took so long for the two of you to get together."

Dean and Cassie observed and allowed her to set the pace as to where they would go and what they would do and while they hung back, Cassie told him all about Deanna growing up. When she took her first step, when she said her first word and all the other firsts that a parent longed to be a part of in the development of a child.

Relieved that things were going so well, Cassie left them and said she was going to peruse the gift shop. Dean was grateful that she trusted him enough to spend some time alone with Deanna so he took the opening as a chance to connect and began exploring the displays with her.

Dean had to admit, he was actually having fun. He never got to do things like this when he was growing up. He felt just like a big kid. He would make silly little jokes that would elect giggles and pretend not to know how to work the exhibit so that she would show him the ropes. It took a little time but she appeared to be coming around. She opened up to Dean and began telling him about all the things she liked to do and she was everything Cassie had said and more.

She was bright, witty and very articulate for her age. And Dean could see much of himself in her. His mannerisms, his facial expressions, and he hated to say it but his sarcastic nature as well.

They fell into a groove as Dean listened to her entertain him with stories about herself. She told him about school and her friends. Her favorite food; pizza, her favorite celebrity; Dakota Fanning and television show; The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. She was in the Girl Scouts and had received over seven badges, some of which included Dancing, Giving Back and Brownie First Aid. She loved to swim and wanted to be in the Olympics one day. Her favorite color was blue and she even hinted to him that she'd like a puppy for her very own.

He allowed her to steer much of the conversation as it seemed to draw out her personality. But when it was time for Dean to talk and tell her about himself, he wavered.

What was he going to say? He and Cassie hadn't exactly talked about what he should tell her. He didn't want to start out a relationship built on deception but what other choice did he have.

So, against his better judgment, he lied. Besides, she was to young to comprehend the complexities of what he did and it would only prove to confuse her. So, he told her about the family business; the lie that they'd been telling for years. He was a mechanic. He told her that he worked on classic vehicles and that it required him to travel the country to reach his clients. He told her that he did this all alongside his brother Sam. The fact that she had inherited an uncle as well seemed to excite her to no end. He told her that he lived in Kansas and the strange home that they had. All the books, the cool artifacts and the secret passages that lay within. He made it seem like an adventure land which interested her greatly.

At one-thirty, they all sat down to lunch and he caught a glimpse of the three of them in the reflection of the window and he couldn't help but smile.

They looked like a family.

Dean knew they would have to take things slow and that he and Deanna wouldn't all of a sudden become the best of friends. What he did want was to move along at a pace that was comfortable for her. He did realize that he would need to take on a larger role in her life if he was going to foster any type of relationship with her and that's when the idea came to him.

"Cassie, how about you and Deanna come spend the weekend with me at my house. I'd love to show the two of you around."

He could tell Cassie was uneasy with the idea, but before she had the chance to offer her opinion, Deanna piped up to Dean's delight.

"Can we mom? Please."

Dean watched intently as Cassie peered into the eager eyes of her little girl. She paused only for a moment before giving her answer.

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Awesome." He and Deanna said in unison and smiled to each other almost knowingly.

"We can plan something for in a few of weeks. If that's okay with the two of you, that is?" Cassie asked.

Deanna nodded her head in agreement as Dean gave her a silent "Thank you."

All in all it was a pleasant afternoon but to Dean's dismay, it all seemed to go by in a flash. Around three, Cassie said that they needed to get back and pack for their journey home. Dean was disappointed but he understood. He really hoped to spend the rest of the evening with them since things had been going so well. The one positive was that he knew he would be seeing them again.

Deanna walked ahead of them as they headed back to Cassie's car.

"So, I think that Deanna had a really nice time today."

"I'm glad to hear that. I had a nice time too. And listen, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I'll understand if you want to change your mind about coming to Kansas."

"Really? Did you see how excited she was and how much she talked about your house at lunch. There's no way you're getting off that easy, Dean Winchester." She said, winking at him in response.

Dean didn't want to be presumptuous but he could sense Cassie warming to him. Not that she gave any indication that she felt negatively toward him, but he'd be lying to himself if he hadn't hoped that this too might be a new beginning for them.

"Deanna, I'm glad we got the chance to meet each other." Dean said as he opened her car door for her.

"Me too."

"Cassie, you guys have a safe trip back and I'll be seeing you."

"Dean, you be careful. And don't worry, we'll be talking with you soon."

Dean stayed until their car was out of distance, waving to Deanna who had turned in her seat to wave goodbye to him. Dean had the biggest smile on his face; a genuine smile. One he hadn't experienced in quite some time.

Back behind the wheel, he headed back to the motel. He and Sam would be leaving in the morning for home and more than likely another case soon after. But something had changed in him. Now he felt optimistic. He realized he hadn't thought about the mark all afternoon. Deanna and Cassie had done that. They had given him a reason to hope against hope for a new future. A future where the mark could be controlled and he could live a semi normal life.


	5. Weekend at the Winchester's

**I do not own Supernatural.**

You and Me, Plus Baby Makes Three

Chapter 5: Weekend At The Winchester's

It had been six weeks since Dean had last seen Cassie and Deanna, and during that time he had tried to acclimate himself to all the new changes that needed to be made in his life.

For one, he wanted to brush up on everything that eight year old girls liked to do; a task that was far harder for him to accomplish than it seemed. It wasn't as if he knew any children and the only experience he'd had with any eight year olds growing up was Sammy. Ben had already reached his preteens by the time he entered his life so there was no help in that department either. Besides, he was a boy and he was sure that Ben's interests varied greatly from Deanna's.

His first inkling was to peruse the internet and do a search for what young girls liked only to be was bombarded with information on everything from Bratz dolls and make your own jewelry kits to Easy Bake ovens and video games; none of which he had any experience playing with. But, he did want to buy Deanna something special as a token of his growing love and affection for her, so he headed off to the mall with no idea as to what to pick out.

When Dean got excited about a project, he had a habit of over doing it. Not unlike the time he purchased western attire for he and Sam to wear so they could blend in the time they went back to Sunrise, Wyoming to obtain Phoenix ash. So it came as no surprise to Sam when Dean arrived back from the toy store with coloring books and crayons, a jump rope, two Barbie dolls, a Game Boy with three games, Twister, Connect Four, roller skates and a stuffed teddy bear. Dean knew it was all too much, but he didn't care. He had years of birthday and Christmas presents to make up for and besides, a little bribery never hurt.

Unfortunately for him, that was the easy part.

Now that he was a father, he had to think about the safety of not only himself and Sam, but Deanna and Cassie as well. The problem was that he couldn't protect them in the same manner.

All his life; for the majority anyway, Sam had been by his side. Dean felt more often like a father to him than a brother; not that he would tell Sam that. When they were younger, he was the one to make sure that Sam was fed, bathed and tucked in at night. He was the one who taught Sam how to tie his shoes, ride a bike and talk to girls. Most importantly, he was the one who kept the monsters away.

Now that he had a child of his own, how was he going to manage making sure that nothing came after Deanna?

He was positive Cassie wasn't going to allow Deanna to get a pentagram tattoo or decorate her house with iron fixtures, salt lines and devil's traps. Besides there were so many scary things out in the world; monsters being the least of them, that there was no way he could protect them from everything. But what he could do was to make sure that Deanna felt safe emotionally.

So, during the last few weeks, Dean had made an extra effort to forge a bond with her. Cassie had allowed her to get a cell phone and she and Dean spoke almost every night on a multitude of subjects. What she had done at school that day. How her soccer and softball games went. What one friend had said about the other. But whatever they talked about, the conversation always ended with Deanna asking about her upcoming visit to Kansas.

The upside for Dean was that he would be seeing Deanna and Cassie again. The downside was how was he supposed to describe everything they saw inside. It was one thing to lie to Deanna by telling her he was a mechanic, but it was another to try and explain away the fact that he actually lived in the Bat Cave. But he guessed he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. In the interim, he and Sam kept busy with cases.

Over the course of the last six weeks, they'd had to deal with cursed objects, witches, a shapeshifter and a trio of demons who had taken up residence in a small town. While on the case involving the demons, they summoned Cas for assistance and thats when Dean realized he had another issue.

Cas had begun to feel as if the bunker were a home away from home; the other being Heaven of course, and because of this there was no way Dean could have him popping in and out of the bunker like some kind of Las Vegas magician. It wasn't as if Cas understood when someone was being subtle, so Dean decided he would have to be direct and politely ask him to stay away that weekend. Oh, he would have loved for Cassie and Deanna to meet him, but there was no way he could explain Cas to them without delving into their past and telling them about being saved from Hell by an Angel no less didn't seem like the best option.

On the day that Cassie and Deanna were to arrive, Dean was on edge. Like an overzealous newlywed wife, he went around the bunker making sure that everything was perfect. He cleaned the kitchen, the common areas and the bathroom until they sparkled. He went to the supermarket and made sure he got everything he thought Deanna would like to eat to include pizza, burgers, ice cream and chips. Not surprisingly, it looked much like his usual shopping list. Lastly, he spent some time cleaning his own room. He made sure every knife, gun and throwing star was safely tucked away underneath his bed. He didn't want to take them on a tour and freak them out in the process.

Their flight left at noon, and from there Cassie was going to get a rental car and drive the rest of the way. She called once they got close and at around three o'clock they finally rolled up. Dean, eager for their arrival, had been waiting outside with Sam for the last twenty minutes.

Stepping out of the car, Cassie emerged and behind her from the back seat appeared her doppelgänger.

"Cassie."

"Hi, Dean."

His smile wide, he welcomed his little girl, "Hi, Deanna."

"Hi."

Dean had to admit, he was a little disappointed that Deanna hadn't greeted him with a "Hi, Dad." or even a hug.

"Deanna, you uh, remember Sam, don't you."

Still standing partially behind Cassie, she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Hey Deanna, Cassie."

"Hi Sam. It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Cassie."

Anxious, they all stood with bemused looks on their faces unsure of what to do next, that was until Dean motioned for them to follow him into their fortress.

Once indoors, amusingly, and true to he and Sam's first experience when seeing the inside, Cassie and Deanna uttered in unison a resounding, "Wow!"

"This is where you live?" Cassie asked, the shock evident in her voice.

"It's something isn't it."

"I should say so."

"Mom?"

Cassie looked down at Deanna and she knew immediately what the little girl wanted and gave her the go ahead. And not unlike their excursion to the children's museum, Deanna took off like a shot and began to explore the depths below.

She ran her hands along all the spines of all the books, sat in the vintage office chairs and twirled around, then tried to fiddle with the buttons that were lit on the massive computer that sat in the entryway.

"Honey, be careful, don't touch that."

"It's okay. She can't hurt anything." Dean assured her.

Inquisitive child that she was, she began asking tons of questions about the treasures that lay before her. She wondered where they got all their books from and if they'd read them all. She asked about the suspicious red and green buttons and what would happen if she pressed them. She even inquired about the weird symbols that had been placed about some of the door frames and on the floors.

"Sweetie, let's not bombard Dean and Sam with questions. I'm sure we'll have time to get all the answers you need."

"Sure we will. But for now, how's about I give you guys the grand tour." Dean suggested.

So, the rest of that afternoon, Dean showed them around the myriad of rooms that lay inside. The main floor which contained the library, the computer room circa 1951; whose equipment to his disbelief all still worked, and the electrical room. He then showed them the bathroom, the kitchen, garage and a small room he'd had converted into a gym slash playroom complete with ping pong table. The only two rooms he omitted were the shooting range and the demon holding cell located behind some storage racks. Rightfully, he didn't think those rooms should make the highlight reel.

Lastly, he showed them where he and Sam slept, then pointed out Cassie's room who was adjacent to his.

And with a flourish of his hand, he gestured to the room across from his. "And Deanna, this is your room."

Deanna looked at the door curiously before turning the knob and was elated to find what lay beyond.

Gasping, she jumped up and down in the air.

"Mom! Mom, look!"

Dean had wrapped all the gifts he had gotten her and displayed them around the room.

"Is this all for me?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure is."

"Awesome!" She yelled, then ran into the room and with vigor ripped open her packages.

"Dean, you didn't have to buy her all this stuff. You're going to spoil her."

Dean whispered to Cassie, "Look, I have a lot of time and presents to make up for. Besides, just look at her."

"She looks happy."

And she did look happy, and that's all Dean ever wanted.

By the time dinner rolled around, they'd all agreed it had been a tiring afternoon, so instead of heading out, they decided to eat in. Dean, wanting to make a good impression, offered to cook them dinner. So, the four of them sat down at the kitchen table to Dean's famous spaghetti and meatballs; famous in his opinion anyway.

And Dean, who would never admit to any of them, was having the time of his life. They spent hours laughing and joking, then played cards until it was time for Deanna to go to bed. She begged for Cassie to let her stay up a little longer, but her pleas went unanswered.

Now, with just the three of them left, he, Cassie and Sam decided to have a night cap and shoot the shit. She told them about some of the more adventurous stories she'd covered. They told her about some of the cases they had been on during the last few years, making sure to omit anything to do with the Apocalypse, Leviathans and the Mark of Cain.

They were all having a great time, and Dean didn't know when it happened, but sometime during the last hour, Sam had snuck off leaving the two of them alone.

Uneasy, they both stared at either, neither sure what to say next.

Dean had to admit, it felt odd being alone with her without Sam or Deanna for a buffer. Clearing his throat nervously, he rose from the table. "I guess I better get these dishes cleaned up."

"I'll help."

Sidling up next to him, she took a tea towel in her hand. "Thanks again for cooking dinner. I didn't realize how domesticated you'd become." She added with a cheeky grin.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"No, I mean it. You're… different from the man I remember. Dare I say, you've matured."

"Well, I'll take that as a complement."

"You should, Dean. Besides, I didn't know what to expect when I arrived. "

"What do you mean?"

"Dean you've been living this crazy life of yours and I wasn't sure what toll it had taken on you. I thought you'd be harder, if that makes any sense. But I'm glad to see that you're a lot like the man I remember."

Dean unconsciously rubbed the mark. "I'm not gonna lie, it has been rough going over the years, but I made it through."

"Well, all I'm saying is that I was wrong. Not just for Deanna, but for assuming that I knew the kind of man you were. But I do have to ask; the last time we were together, you made a promise to me that you didn't keep. What happened?"

"Cassie, I'm sorry about that."

"No, no. I don't need you to apologize. It wasn't as if I'd given you any hope either. I did tell you that I didn't see a future for us."

"I know, and maybe I couldn't see a future for us either."

"Oh."

"No, I don't mean it in that way. I guess after seeing what the effects of the ghost had on you, I couldn't picture having you live through that over and over again. It's not like I didn't think of you over the years, I did. You don't know how may times I almost dialed your number. But, in the end, I wanted you to have a normal life."

"Well, thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

Standing close, they continued washing and drying the dishes. Reminiscing, they talked about how they first met, their first date and their first fight. Dean had to admit, it felt good being with Cassie again. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed her.

Just being next to her, he could feel the heat as it radiated off of her body and the old feelings began to creep over him. Overenthusiastic, he leaned in for a kiss only to be rebuffed.

"What are you doing?"

"Um… well, this is awkward."

"Dean, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I'm not here to renew our relationship."

"No, I know. I just…"

"Dean, I'm here because I want you and Deanna to bond. I want her to get to know her father."

"I know that, and I'm grateful to you. Oh, God. Cassie, I'm sorry. I thought that…"

"I'm sorry but you thought wrong." She blurted out as she threw the towel to the floor. Walking off in a huff, she uttered the last words Dean wanted to hear, "I knew this was a mistake."

Dean watched as she stormed out of the kitchen; embarrassed to say the least. He had misinterpreted what he thought were signals she had given him. The way she threw her head back and laughed heartily at his jokes. The limited space she left between them as she stood nearly shoulder to shoulder. The way she would look at him from the corner of her eye when she thought he had turned away. Or how her fingers would accidentally graze against his when she reached for a plate. Dean was usually pretty good at reading women and for him to misconstrue her actions and turn her against him was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Cassie on the other hand, was at a crossroads of her own.

After taking a quick look in on Deanna, she went to her own room and closed the door softly behind her.

Thankful for the solitude, she didn't bother to wipe a tear as it fell from her eye. And even though Dean was the one who'd overstepped, she was the one who felt awful. She hadn't wanted to say those words to him. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings, but she felt she had no choice.

Over the years, she had thought of Dean many times and often to her own detriment.

She had been in a few serious relationships but none of them had worked out and deep down, she knew it all had to do with Dean.

There was the doctor who worked at one of the premier cancer research centers for children. The police officer who spent his free time working with inner city youths. And then there was the lawyer who worked as a state prosecutor who had a high conviction rate for putting away the lowest of societies criminals. He had actually proposed to her and they were about to get married when Cassie pulled the plug just months before the joyous event.

All of these men, pillars of the community, highly accomplished, but ultimately, none of them had proved to be as compelling as Dean Winchester, as she would often and unfairly compare them to him.

Dean set something off inside of her like no other man had been able to do. Yes, they had their fair share of disagreements, but they always managed to work through them. Dean challenged her in a way no other man had. He didn't let her get away with anything and to be honest, Cassie liked it that way. He was her one true love. A love that time still had failed to fade away.

So when she rejected him, she was not exactly being truthful with him or herself. She had wanted to kiss him so badly but she knew it would have been a terrible idea. To have kissed him would have meant that she would have been sucked back into his drama and thereby into his world. She had already taken a risk by allowing Deanna to connect with him, but to become intimate with Dean would have detrimental. She didn't think her heart could take the loss of him again if it weren't to work out between them.

Tomorrow she would apologize for what she'd said. But for now, she would do what she had to do and make the choice to close her heart off to him.

Back in his own room, Dean lay down across his bed. He felt awful for what he had done and he hoped that it wouldn't have any bearing on his relationship with Deanna. He knew Cassie wasn't the petty type, but to be sure, he would apologize to her in the morning for his actions.

Besides, the last thing he wanted was for Cassie and Deanna to leave. He had grown attached to the little girl and dare he say, he loved her and tomorrow he would make it right for all their sakes.


	6. Saturday

**I do not own Supernatural.**

You and Me, Plus Baby Makes Three

Chapter 6: Saturday

Dean awoke the next morning with Cassie still on his mind. He didn't want any weirdness between the two of them, so the first thing he was going to do was apologize again for his behavior. Nor did he want the ugliness of what occurred to mar the bond he had begun to create with Deanna. He was hoping that his plans for today would curry favor with Cassie and take them back along the path where they could at least be friends. He had been planning this Saturday's events for some time, almost to the day he found out that Deanna and Cassie would be visiting.

The first part of his plan for the day would start with taking Cassie and Deanna out to breakfast at one of his favorite diners, Millie's. The owner made the best buttermilk waffles in the county and Dean's love of good food was a gift he wanted to share with his daughter.

Next, they would go for a long drive in Baby and he would show them some of the sites in Kanas and along the way they would make a stop at one of Charlie's suggestions.

Saving the best for last, there was a carnival the next town over and he figured they'd end the day there. But first, he had to speak with Cassie.

Hesitant, he knocked on her door.

Still in her pajamas, she didn't look surprised to see Dean.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been up for a while."

"Good. Um, Cassie, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you too. Come on in."

Dean hesitantly entered and Cassie closed the door behind him.

"Listen, I know last night was weird, and I take one hundred percent of the blame…"

"No, Dean. I wanted to apologize to you."

"You, apologize to me?"

"Yeah. I may have given you the wrong impression that I was interested and I shouldn't have. I just felt so comfortable being around you again, that's all. And I didn't mean to say what I said. This was not a mistake. I am thrilled that I brought Deanna here to be with you. You deserve to know her and she you."

"Then can we just forget the whole thing happened and move forward."

"I think that'd be best."

Both in agreement, they decided to move on and leave last nights awkwardnesses in the past. Besides, they had a big day in front of them and Dean was going to make sure that everything went perfect, so off they went to prepare for the day.

Pulling up to the diner, Dean led them inside and chose a booth in the back corner.

Leaning over he whispered in Deanna's ear, "You know this place makes the best waffles."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." he said as he handed her a menu.

Scanning the choices, Deanna looked to Dean. "Can I get whatever I want?"

"Sure you can. That is if's its okay with your mom."

"It's okay with me."

"Tell you what, why don't you order for all of us." Dean suggested.

Deanna smiled brightly at the notion, and she turned out to be a girl after his own heart as she ordered for them all the blueberry waffles and eggs with a side of bacon. And once the food arrived, Deanna piled him with questions.

"Why aren't you married?"

"Huh?"

Deanna didn't repeat the question, but stared at him with wide bright eyes.

"Well, I guess I never found the right woman to marry."

"My mom wasn't the right woman?" She asked as she stuffed her mouth with waffles.

"Oh, um, no it wasn't that. Your mom is great. It just didn't work out for us thats all."

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?"

Even though Dean may have had a close call once or twice he was fairly sure there were no other little Winchesters walking around. And he didn't count Emma, the Amazon as one.

"No, you're my one and only."

Dean also couldn't help but notice how Cassie snickered under her breath the more questions Deanna began to ask him.

"How old were you when you first kissed a girl?"

"A little help here?" He begged Cassie.

"No, I think you're doing just fine."

"Well, lets see. I think I was eighteen the first time I kissed a girl."

"Eighteen! I've got you beat."

"What?" Her parents said in unison.

"Yes. Billy Weston kissed me on the cheek."

"I think I'll have to have a talk with Billy Weston." Dean added jokingly.

"What about your mom and dad?"

"My parents are in heaven."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were they nice to you?"

Dean had to think for a moment. Deanna was far too young to try and explain the complexities of his relationship with his dad and he'd had very little time spent with his mother. So, he told her what he felt was the truth.

"My parents were great and they did the best they could to raise me and Sam to be good people."

And on and on she continued with her line of questioning throughout the meal. As they chatted, Dean noticed that she didn't really call him anything. When ever she started to speak to him, she never called him Dad, or even Dean, she just began talking. She asked what it was like for him in school. She asked him what kinds of sports he played when he was little. She even asked him what kind of punishment he would get when he got in trouble when he was a kid. Dean didn't mind though. He loved to hear her talk and interact with him. And after breakfast, they all hopped in the car off onto Dean's next planned event.

Their second stop was to the Oz Museum in Wamego. Based on the book famous by Franz Oz, the museum housed one of the largest collections of The Wizard of Oz memorabilia. Deanna was in awe as she viewed hundreds of photos and items that belonged to Judy Garland, and those from the various versions of the books and movie form. Included there were also over two thousand other artifacts to include books, board games and the silent films. Deanna was like a kid in a candy store as she perused the wax figures, set pieces and the one and pair of red ruby slippers. Though it wasn't Dean's cup of tea; he'd seen remnants of the real Oz and knew this was far from what the story was like, he was just glad that she was elated to be here. Maybe when she was older, he'd tell her the real story of Oz, but for now, this would do just fine.

After a couple hours touring the museum, they all went for a quick lunch before heading off to their next destination. As they traveled down the road, Dean was thankful that there was no tenseness in the car between he and Cassie. Looking first in the rearview mirror, he saw Deanna happily playing with her Game Boy, ambivalent to her parents in the front seat. Then Dean looked over at Cassie. The wind blowing through her curls, the sun shining on her face causing it to glisten, he began to reminisce.

"Remember the first time I took you for a ride?"

"How could I forget." Cassie blushed as she regaled the story. "We were on our second date and you said you wanted me to take you around town."

"I did."

"Sure you did."

"I was very interested in learning the history of where you grew up."

"No, you were interested in keeping me in your car for hours on end."

"You didn't seem to mind at the time."

Cassie giggled girlishly, "I guess I didn't."

"You remember what we did at the end of the tour."

"I remember. We stopped in that meadow and at gazed up at the stars. And then…"She left out the part where she and Dean made out in the front seat of his car until the wee morning hours and cleared her throat as a reminder to Dean that their little girl was still sitting in the back.

"Yeah, that was nice."

"It was." She agreed.

Turning, they smiled at each other knowingly then rode the rest of the way to their next destination with huge grins on their faces.

Arriving at the carnival, Deanna let out a piercing screech. Sure, she had been to carnivals before, but for the first time, as she told Dean, she was tall enough to get on the adult rides. So that evening, they all rode on the bumper cars, the Tilt-A-Whirl, the Matterhorn and the Enterprise. Dean, who hated heights, even got up the nerve to get on the roller coaster with them. He was having a great a time as Deanna was. He'd never had the chance to visit any amusement parks growing up and it was like reliving his childhood. He even won Deanna a huge stuffed animal at the miniature shooting rifle range.

Then at Deanna's request, he got on the FreeFall with her. Dean didn't really want to look like a wimp in front of her so he acquiesced to her request. Dean did have to say one thing about her, she was fearless. Half way up the ride, she grabbed hold of Dean's hand and on the descent, raised her hands so that they were up in the air and screamed with joy at the top of her lungs until they reached the bottom.

As the evening wore down, they let her finish using up her tickets on the carousel, the pirate ship and the fun slide as Dean and Cassie watched her from the sidelines. And out of the blue, Cassie asked him a question he wasn't prepared to answer.

"So, has there been anyone special in your life?"

"There was someone, but it didn't work out."

"Tell me about her."

"Her name was Lisa, and she had a son, Ben. I went to her during a time of strife in my life. I stayed with them for a year before I left."

"Why'd you leave?"

"It's complicated, but needless to say, it was for the best."

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable talking about Lisa, it was just that he hadn't talked about her and Ben ever since Cas has their memories altered. Hell, he hadn't even talked about the incident with Sam, and Sam knew more about him then anybody else in the world. In time, he knew that he could confide in Cassie. Cassie was the only person he'd ever been truthful with from the beginning about being a hunter, even though it resulted in the ending of their relationship. Nevertheless, he decided to change the subject.

"What about you? Anyone special?"

"There were a couple guys, but in the end they weren't right for me."

"Why?"

"Like you said, it's complicated."

Staring at her, Dean felt that same feeling that crept over him last night. Luckily, and before he ended up making another error in judgment, Deanna interrupted them.

"All my tickets are gone mom. I guess I'm ready to go home now."

Eyes still latched onto Dean's, Cassie answered her. "Sure honey."

Full of hot dogs, funnel cake and cotton candy, Deanna fell asleep in the back seat.

"Cassie, I wanted to say something to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I never thought I could be a good father."

"What! Dean, you can't be serious."

"No, just listen and I don't really need you to say anything, but I am so thankful for this opportunity. Cassie, you know how my life is and I'd be lying to you if I said that it's gotten any easier. There's a lot you don't know, a lot that I want to tell you."

"Dean, you know you can tell me anything. Remember what I said all those years ago; no more excuses."

"I know, and in time, I'll let you know everything. But what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong. Deanna has showed me another side of myself. A part that I thought had died. I'm not the man I thought I was and with this chance, it has made me a better person."

"Well Dean Winchester, let me tell you, I always knew you would be a good father. And I know your life is… difficult, but if you're just honest with me, I'm sure there's nothing we can't work out."

"Thanks, Cassie."

Arriving back at the bunker, Dean picked Deanna up and carried the sleeping girl to her room.

"Do you want me to leave while you change her."

"No, I'm just gonna let her sleep. She's tuckered out."

Cassie removed her shoes and socks, then slipped the covers over her.

"Good night sweetie." Cassie kissed her forehead.

Sleepily, she responded. "Good night mommy."

"Good night, Deanna."

And then she said it, and it was the proudest moment Dean could remember in his life. "Good night daddy."

Cassie closed the door gently behind them and she and Dean stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Do you wanna nightcap?" He asked.

"No, I'd better not. I'm kinda tired anyway."

"So, I guess this is goodnight then." He responded as he stood towering over her.

"I guess so."

And then it happened. No words were said as their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Their hands roaming over each other, Dean backed them up until they met his bedroom door. Reaching behind him, he turned the knob and led them inside, then closed and locked the door after them.


	7. Behind Closed Doors

**I do not own Supernatural.**

You and Me, Plus Baby Makes Three

Chapter 7: Behind Closed Doors

Time slowed once the door closed behind them. Gazing into each others eyes, and without a word spoken, they both knew that this was what the other wanted.

Moving in a heated rush, Dean slid his hands around her waist and was met with a sliver of skin, the heat of which burned hot to the touch and excited him to no end. Herself enraptured by the pressure as his fingers dug into her flesh, Cassie spun him around and forced him against the door frame then pushed at the waistband of his pants. Overly eager, Dean tried to control himself as his rock hard cock threatened to burst from his jeans. Neither wanting to waste any time, they separated and hurriedly removed their clothing then just as quickly came together.

Dean captured her mouth with a hungry urgency and kissed her full lips passionately. Lustfully, she slipped her tongue between his lips and thrust until they danced their own tune. Dean stepped back to admire her form and couldn't help notice the dark flush of arousal of her nipples as her breast heaved in anticipation.

Viewing him, Cassie marveled at the freckled skin with muscles that rippled down his arms, flat stomach, strong legs and broad back. Taking him by the hand, she led him to the bed. Each of her movements slow and sensual, she lay down in anticipation of what was to come.

Dean moved atop her at once and teasingly kissed a path from her eyelids to the satin-smooth skin of her adams apple. Cassie's achingly swollen breasts longed for his touch as she let out a rushed breath. Taking that as his cue, Dean moved further down and lapped his tongue around the plump hardened nipple then took it between his teeth. He taunted her mercilessly as she bit at her lower lip in an attempt to muffle the screams of pleasure she wanted to emit. Cassie felt as if she were lost in a fog. Dean always knew his way around a woman's body and it appeared that time had only made him better. And as he had been in the past, he proved to be a generous lover. Lowering his head, Dean made his way down to the curly mound of tawny hair between her legs. He could already feel her pulsing as he hummed around her and it didn't take long before she wriggled her hips and shuddered uncontrollably as her thighs trembled around his ears.

Coming up for air, Dean was beside himself. Throbbing, he eased himself inside of her and she accepted all he could give as he filled her in one swift motion. The hot, wet slippery softness of her caused him to shudder in excitement as she arched against him to meet each possessive thrust. Dean clenched him teeth as they moved together in harmony, then began to rock her to his rhythm leaving her breathless with urgent gasps.

Cassie drew her knees up around him, the sheets bunched in her hands as she opened up for him, taking all he could give. The thrill of the moment overcame both of them as their bodies shook violently. As Cassie exploded around him, Dean sucked in a quick breath before releasing his load inside of her.

"Mmm, that was nice."

"I was good, wasn't I?" Dean added in jest.

"Eh, it was okay."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm just kidding. It was just like old times."

"Is that a good thing?"

"What do you think?" she asked as she climbed atop him and made love again, kissing him until his lips were red and swollen.

And when they were done, with Dean's arm snaked around her midsection, they lay quietly. They were unsure what this means if anything, but Dean knew for sure though that this would not change the way he felt about Deanna. He had fallen for her, and as if Cassie were reading his mind, she asked the question.

"So, what does this mean?"

"I was hoping it meant a new beginning for us."

"Dean, as much as I want that, we have to be realistic."

"I am being realistic. Listen, I know we've spent a long time apart, but you can't deny that there's something between us. Something time hasn't erased."

"I won't lie Dean, there is something here, but you have to admit that we aren't the same people."

"I'd be lying if I said that the years hadn't changed me."

"So tell me everything and then let me decide."

And so he did.

Dean detailed what had happened over the last eight years and to his surprise, he found it quite cathartic. Besides, he could never lie to Cassie anyway. So he told her all about Cas, Bobby, the time he went to Hell and about the Leviathans. He told her about the other cases, and all about Lisa and Ben. And when he was done revealing all that he and Sam had been through, he turned to her hesitantly.

Cassie was quiet for some time and then she did something unexpectedly. She bent her head and kissed the Mark of Cain. The act shook Dean to his core.

"Dean, all those years ago, I was wrong when I said I didn't see a future for us. I just didn't know how to ask you to stay. I guess my pride stood in the way."

"You're not the only one at fault. I did say I would see you again. Guess I didn't hold up my end. I really did intend on keeping in touch with you, but the crazier my life got, the more I didn't want to involve you in it. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt. If anything would have happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

"So, what now. We can't go on pretending like theres nothing between us, but how do we make this work?"

"I don't know, but we have to. Now that I have Deanna in my life, I can't think of not having you as well."

"And that's what worries me."

"What do you mean?"

"What if this doesn't work out between us? What if we go back to the arguing like we did before? I don't want this to affect Deanna."

"Cassie, if there's one thing I can promise you, it's that Deanna will always come first. I would never let anything happen to her."

"That's reassuring, but we have so many other obstacles in our way. There's the distance, the timing and not to mention the elephant in the room, your job."

"We can deal with the distance and the timing, as for my job, that'll take some compromising on both our parts. Cassie, I don't believe in destiny, but I know now that this is what I was meant to do. When I'm away from my job, I'm miserable. I know it's dangerous but I want, no, need to help people."

"And I think that's what scares me most."

"How so?"

"I know now that you would do anything to protect Deanna, but how you willingly sacrifice yourself for people you don't know troubles me."

"Cassie, if we're going to do this then you have to be all in. There can be no hesitation on your part because that's how people get killed."

They lay in each others arms pondering the choices before them. Though they hadn't come to any final decisions, they just relished being with each other knowing that this was a new beginning. And before the sun came up, Cassie returned to her room.

Restless, Dean decided to go grab himself a cup of coffee only to be greeted by Sam who was already in the kitchen making his first cup.

"So, I see you're up early." Sam stated obviously.

"Yup."

"Busy night." He added with a smirk.

"Shut up, Sam."

"What, I didn't say anything."

"Not yet you haven't."

Dean stared at Sam, awaiting the words he knew were coming.

"So, you and Cassie, huh?"

"Guess so."

"You think thats a good idea?"

"You mean with me cursed by the mark?" he questioned harshly.

"I didn't mean to insinuate…"

"Yeah right. I know you Sam, so before you go getting on your soapbox, don't."

"Dean, I'm not here to patronize you. I just want you to make sure you're doing the right thing."

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"I think it's great that you and Deanna have created this bond, but do you think it's wise to restart things with Cassie again."

"What are you trying to say, Sam."

"Look, I want you to be happy, but you know what we're dealing with right now."

Dean looked at him with mock confusion.

"Dean, we don't know the ramifications of the Mark of Cain yet and you shouldn't start something you can't finish."

"I know what I'm doing Sam."

"It's just that…"

"Just what, Sam!"

"I don't think you could handle another loss like with Lisa and Ben."

"This isn't the same. I would never do to Cassie and Deanna what I did to them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Deanna is mine! I may not be able to be the best father in the world to her, but I am going to be her father. As for Cassie, we both understand what we're getting into and we are going to make this work."

"Dean, I don't want to sound like an ass, I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I know, Sam and I appreciate it, but I've got this under control."

"We'll I've got your back and if you need anything, just let me know." Sam stated as he patted Dean on the back and left him to his thoughts.

Dean knew Sam didn't mean anything and was only concerned for his well being. Besides, he did take seriously the fact that he would need to keep Cassie and Deanna safe. It's just that right now he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He and Sam finally had a home they could call their own and he wasn't about to up and leave it. He also knew that Cassie wouldn't be apt to uprooting Deanna and moving to Kanas on a whim. In the early stages, they could maintain a bond by talking on the phone and he would go out and visit them as much as he could, but he knew Cassie wouldn't put up with that for too long. He knew there would be some major decisions coming down the pike, but for right now, he wanted to sit back and enjoy the ride.


End file.
